Amour, Pasta, et La Rosa
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang cinta, kasih sayang dan perjuangan, antara seorang chef dan koki. Cinta yang bagaikan coklat, manis dan pahit. Dentingan spatula yang beradu dengan pan mewarnai keseharian mereka. Lalu, apakah kisah mereka akan semanis kue strawberry short cake dan seindah rainbow cake? Boys Love. AU, Chef! Levi, Koki! Eren. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Risotto setelah Ravioli!"

"Yes, Chef!"

"Foie Gras?"

"Belum, chef! Sebentar lagi!"

_** BRAK! **_

Meja kayu itu dipukulnya dengan keras. Sontak saja, semua orang di dalam dapur itu berjengit kaget. Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang pada seluruh orang di dalam dapur itu.

"Kita punya pelanggan dengan perut kosong, memasaklah dengan benar!"

"YES! CHEF!"

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama sensei

Amour, Pasta, Et La Rosa

T+

RivaEren/ LeviEre

AU, typo (s).

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue"<p>

Menu 1 *Eren Yeager, CV and Spagetti*

La Rosa. Restoran yang menyajikan makanan khas Italia dan Perancis. Bergaya klasik, restoran tersebut terletak di Central Kota Sina. Setiap harinya, puluhan orang memadati restoran tersebut. Ya, memang, karena restoran La Rosa sendiri disebut sebagai restoran terbaik di kota Sina.

Chef yang berkelas tinggi serta para koki yang professional membuat masakan restoran ini tak kalah dengan restoran di Hotel bintang lima.

Dan akibat dari itu pula, Seorang pemuda remaja berusia 19 tahun, sebut saja ia Eren Yeager. Saat ini ia tengah mengalami dilema berat. Ia memeluk sebuah amplop coklat dengan erat. Matanya menatap bangunan di depannya dengan ragu-ragu. Berkali-kali mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata, "Masuk nggak ya, masuk nggak ya."

Bosan berperang melawan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu bername tag "closed". Baru saja setengah pintu yang terbuka, beberapa pasang mata langsung mengarah ke arahnya.

Meringis dengan canggung, Eren menyapa, " Ha-halo,"

"Hm? Maaf, restoran sudah tutup, anda bisa datang kembali di esok hari." Seorang gadis berambut coklat madu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dari pakaiannya Eren tahu, pekerjaan gadis itu adalah sebagai koki di restoran ini.

"A-anu…sebenarnya saya kemari bukan untuk memesan makanan atau minuman." Eren menggaruk pipinya. Pandangan gadis itu beralih pada map coklat yang Eren bawa. Menyadari pandangan mata si gadis, Eren melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin melamar kerja di sini, _miss_."

"Melamar kerja? Bocah sepertimu memangnya bisa apa, heh? Kusarankan, kau sebaiknya pergi pulang, cuci kaki, minum susu, lalu tidur. Di sini bukan tempat bermain untuk bocah bau kencur sepertimu, nak." Di antara ketiga pria yang menatap Eren, salah satunya, yang berwajah tua dan berambut peach, menatap Eren dengan begitu sinis.

"Auruo! Jangan bicara seperti itu padanya!" Bentak sang gadis pada pemuda yang bernama Auruo. Sang pria yang dimahari hanya mendecih tak suka. Sepasang tangan merangkul bahu Auruo.

"Ne, ne, benar apa kata Petra, Auruo, pemuda manis itu jangan dibentak dong." Ujar wanita atau pria. Berambut coklat gelap, dan berkaca mata dengan frame yang begitu tebal menyeringai penuh arti kala menatap Eren.

Eren tersenyum canggung. Agak risih, ditatapi sebegitu intensnya oleh orang lain.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"E-Eren Yeager…_miss _err –_sir_ err –"Eren kesulitan memanggil sebutan seperti apa untuk orang yang menanyainya.

"Hanji, panggil saja Hanji."

"I-iya uhm…nama saya Eren Yeager, saya ingin melamar kerja di sini," Eren kembali menyuarakan maksud kedatangannya. Hanji memebetulkan letak kacatamanya, senyuman lebarnya tetap terpasang manis di wajahnya, "Kau sudah membuat janji sebelumnya dengan pemilik restoran ini, nak?"

Eren mengangguk, "Sudah,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke ruangan bos." Pria bername tag Erd menunjuk sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

"Er –aku boleh langsung ke sana?" Eren ragu. Semua orang di sekitar Eren mengangguk.

"Kau bilang ingin melamar kerja kan? Temui bos dan interview," Auruo berkomentar.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ke sana." Ucap Eren pada akhirnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya singkat, dan segera menaiki tangga yang terletak tak jauh dari meja bar.

Restoran La Rosa lantai dua. Tak terlalu berbeda dengan lantai satu, hanya saja, tempat yang tersedia di desain seperti taman, dengan pemandangan alam yang indah, sebuah taman hijau dengan sebuah danau kecil di tengahnya. Eren yakin, jika malam hari suasana akan terasa begitu romantis. Makan di sini, berdua dengan sang terkasih, lampu restoran dibiarkan menyala redup. Lalu mereka makan kunang-kunang yang menyala indah di sekeliling mereka.

_ 'Manisnya, aku juga mau seperti itu,'_ Eren tersenyum membayangkannya.

Di sinilah Eren, berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Director Smith," Menggaruk pipinya, Eren tersenyum canggung. Ragu antara ingin membuka pintu atau tidak.

"Ketuk pintu ini, temui dia, berikan Cvnya, lalu urusan selesai, tatakae Eren!" Semangat Eren membumbung tinggi. Dengan semangat ia mengetuk pintu yang berasal dari kayu mahoni tersebut.

"Masuk,"

Suara baritone terdengar, Eren meneguk ludah kelu. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Kepala berambut coklat itu menyembul dari balik pintu. Sang pria beriris biru tersenyum ramah saat ia melihat siapa yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, ada perlu apa?" Senyumannya begitu menawan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Eren sedikit terhipnotis akan senyum pria itu, '_Sangat berwibawa,'_ ia membatin.

"Sa-saya ingin melamar ke-kerja di restoran ini, Sir," Pria itu mengangguk, senyuman tetap terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Eren Yegaer, boleh saya lihat Cvnya?" Eren menyerahkan map coklat yang ia bawa.

Eren berkeringat dingin. Pria di depannya membaca surat lamaran dan Cvnya dengan begitu seksama. Beberapa menit suasana terasa begitu hening.

"Jadi—kau baru saja lulus sekolah, benar begitu?" Pria itu memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas yang tadi ia baca ke dalam map coklat.

"Iya, Sir."

"Begini Yeager, bukannya kau tidak berpotensi, well—kau baru saja lulus sekolah, dan restoran ini menginginkan karyawan minimal berpendidikan dengan jenjang D3." Pria tampan itu menjelaskan.

"Maaf Sir—"

"—Erwin Smith, itu namaku." Pria tampan berambut pirang bernama Erwin memotong ucapan Eren.

"Sir Erwin, jadi maksud anda saya tidak diterima kerja di restoran ini?" Erwin mengangguk. Eren mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Ta-tapi Sir, mungkin saya memang belum memenuhi kriteria anda, yang menginginkan karyawan berpendidikan dengan jenjang D3 atau S1 atau bahkan sampai S3, tapi tak bisakah anda mempertimbangkan kembali saya? Anda sudah melihat Cv saya bukan? Atau anda boleh mengetes saya, apakah saya pantas atau tidak untuk bekerja di restoran anda." Mata Eren berkilat. Erwin memandang Eren dengan takjub. Ia sedikit kagum dengan semangat dan sikap Eren yang pantang menyerah.

Senyuman yang menampilkan kesan berwibawa kembali Erwin pasang, "Haha, kau sungguh menarik, Eren Yeager. Sebenarnya bukan saya yang berhak menyatakan anda diterima atau tidak-"

"-Yang menentukan adalah Chef restoran kami," Erwin buru-buru menambahkan ketika ia melihat ekspresi Eren yang seolah-olah mengatakan _'Ehh~~, lalu siapa kalau begitu?'_

"Che-chef? baiklah."

"Kalau begitu anda boleh pulang, nanti akan saya hubungi kembali. Terima kasih." Erwin bangkit berdiri, ia menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak sang brunet untuk bersalaman. Eren membalas, ia menyalami tangan Erwin, "Terima kasih kembali Sir."

.

.

Eren menghela napas kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia tahu melamar pekerjaan itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci rumahnya sendiri. Masuk ke dalam, melepas kaus kaki putihnya, Eren melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke dapur.

Eren merasa sangat haus. Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin, dan membuka sebuah penutup botol, Eren melepas dahaganya dengan beberapa tegukan, "Ahh…"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, Eren menoleh singkat dan mendapati sahabatnya, Armin Arlert sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Armin? Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." Armin ikut mengambil sebotol air dingin dan meneguknya singkat. "Ya, begitulah, kau sendiri?"

"Lamaran kerjaku tidak sepraktis yang kukira." Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat reaksi dan ucapan sang sahabat, Armin memandang Eren dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

" Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Eren menyender di dinding samping lemari pendingin.

"Pemilik restoran bilang kalau restorannya hanya merekrut pekerja yang memiliki gelar D3 sampai S1 saja, dan tidak mau menerima yang baru lulus sekolah seperti kita, Armin." Armin menangguk mengerti.

"Tapi itu memang benar sih Eren, La Rosa itu kan restoran bergengsi, yah aku sih mengerti mengapa mereka tidak mau merekrut pekerja yang masih minim pengalaman seperti kita." Eren cemberut mendengar penuturan Armin, "Tapi kan tetap saja Min, masa yang baru lulus tidak boleh bekerja. Memangnya mereka kira melanjutkan pendidikan sampaii ke jenjang itu makan biaya yang sedikit? untuk orang seperti kita kan mahal, ya kan Armin?!"

Armin meringis kala Eren sepertinya sudah dalam mode ngambek, takut Eren makin emosional, Armin buru-buru menambahkan, " Lalu akhirnya bagaimana? kau ditolak atau diterima?"

"Dia bilang, yang punya hak menolak lamaranku atau tidak, itu Chef dari La Rosa, dan aku akan dikaba—"

_**Drrt **_

_** Drrt**_

Eren berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya, pandangannya tertuju pada tas ransel bewarna hijau dengan lambang dua sayap yang berbeda warna. Ia merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu yang terasa familiar.

"Eren, sepertinya ada yang meneleponmu, smartphone milkmu berdering." Armin memberi tahu, Eren membuka resleting tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bewarna putih. Ditekannya tombol bergambar telepon bewarna hijau, ia menjawab, "Halo?"

"Saudara Eren Yeager?" Suara baritone terdengar.

"Ya, ini Eren Yeager," Eren menjawab dengan nada dan ucapan dengan sesopan mungkin. Kalau mendengar suaranya yang terkesan berwibawa, Eren yakin, peneleponnya ini adalah sang pemilik restoran La Rosa, Erwin Smith.

"Bisakah anda datang ke La Rosa esok hari setelah La Rosa tutup, sekitar pukul 20.00 PM?"

"Bi-bisa Sir." Eren menjawab. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tak menentu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu esok malam, terima kasih." Sambungan telepon itu dimatikan. Eren tersenyum cerah. Armin, yang sedari tadi tidak tahu percakapan yang terjadi antara Eren dan sang penelepon hanya bisa menanyai Eren, "Bagaimana Eren? Bagaimana?"

"Armin! Kata si pemilik restoran, besok aku di suruh datang ke La Rosa! Sepertinya aku diterima Min, diterima!" Eren melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Syukurlah jika benar begitu, Eren, aku turut senang." Armin tersenyum, Eren memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan suka cita.

_ 'Besok ya, semoga saja aku benar diterima kerja di sana, amin.' _

_._

_._

Malam telah berganti pagi. Sang rembulan telah kembali ke peraduannya dan tugasnya kini telah digantikan oleh sang mentari. Eren Yeager menguap, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya ketika tertidur.

Merasa tenggorokannya agak serat, Eren berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai satu. Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin, ia menuangkan segelas air dingin ke dalam mug bergambar colossal titan, salah satu karakter anime kesukaannya.

"Eren, bangun tidur jangan minum air dingin, tidak baik loh buat kesehatan."

Armin yang sedang berkutat dengan panci, penggorengan dan bahan-bahan masakan, menegur Eren. Yang ditegur hanya memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Masak apa Min?" Tanya Eren pada Armin yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Nasi Kare," Balas Armin singkat. Eren membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan, mengapa Armin tinggal di rumah Eren? Pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah anak dari sahabat orang tua Eren. Dan semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Armin diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Yeager. Dan Eren tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Sebenarnya tak hanya Armin saja yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh kedua Yeager senior. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, keluarga Yeager pernah mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang tersesat dan terpisah dari keluarganya karena suatu alasan, namun, beberapa tahun kemudian, anak perempuan itu bertemu dengan keluarganya kembali.

"Oh iya, apa Mikasa tidak pernah menghubungimu, Eren?" Tanya Armin. Ia mematikan kompor dan menuangkan kare yang telah ia buat di atas sepiring nasi hangat.

"Terakhir kali ia menelepon sekitar bulan lalu, ia bilang sedang ada pelatihan apa gitu, aku lupa." Eren mengangkat bahunya, ia beranjak bangun dan segera mengambil sepiring nasi dan mengikuti jejak Armin, menuangkan kare tersebut di atas nasi yang hangat, "Kelihatannya enak,"

Armin meniup nasi karenya, lalu memakannya dalam satu suapan, "Dia sedang ada pelatihan menjadi koki, dia bilang, pamannya seorang chef dan dia harus mengikuti jejak pamannya, itu yang aku tahu."

"Koki? Aku tak tahu jika dia punya minat ke arah sana, ada apa dengannya? kemarin ia bilang ingin menjadi seniman, kenapa sekarang ingin menjadi koki? Dan kenapa juga kita harus membicarakan dia?" Eren menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Well—maksudku, dia kan sedang ada pelatihan menjadi koki professional, dan kau kan melamar kerja untuk bekerja di dapur –sama sepertinya, sekedar meminta saran dan ilmu dari Mikasa, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Eren makin menyerngit, "Aku tambah tidak mengerti maksudmu, Armin, langsung pointnya saja,"

"Minta Mikasa mengajarimu."

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat," Tidak! Tidak mau! Kau tahu sendiri betapa protektivenya dia padaku, nanti sebentar-sebentar _'Eren! Hati-hati megang pisaunya!' 'Eren! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kompor, berbahaya!' _ dan lama-lama dia bakal bilang _'Eren, nanti jika kita berumah tangga biar aku saja yang memasak, cukup, Eren gak boleh ngapa-ngapain, aku takut Eren kenapa-kenapa.' _" Armin tertawa mendengar Eren yang menirukan gaya Mikasa.

"Mengerikan bukan? Yang ada bukannya semakin mahir menjadi koki, aku malah dirusuh menjauhi dapur olehnya." Eren menggembungkan pipinya kala membayangkan sosok Mikasa yang begitu over protektif padanya.

"Err—memang iya sih. Yah, semoga kau sukses dengan pekerjaanmu yang ini, Eren. Aku mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih Armin, kau memang sahabatku." Eren tersenyum lebar. Keduanya kembali memakan nasi kare tersebut, tentunya diselingi oleh canda tawa dan obrolan singkat dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti dengan begitu cepatnya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi, posisi matahari akan digantikan dengan sang bulan. Eren menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan rumus, jenuh dan tak niat. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Well, Eren memang sudah lulus dari Sekolah tingkat menengah Atas. Seharusnya, di usianya yang sekarang, ia sudah memasuki semester ketiga di sebuah universitas.

"Entah kenapa les hari ini terasa membosankan." Gumamnya sambil memainkan pensilnya dan membuat coretan-coretan asal di atas kertas.

"Baiklah semuanya, les hari ini sampai di sini, dan sampai bertemu minggu depan." Sang tutor menutup kelas, dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Eren dengan segera merapikan buku-buku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke La Rosa.

"Yosh! Semangat baru untuk pekerjaan baru!" Dan dimulailah lembaran baru dalam hidup Eren. Ia tak tahu hal apa yang akan menyambutnya di La Rosa, sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia temukan di tempat lain.

.

.

Mari kita beralih ke restoran La Rosa. Restoran itu tutup lebih awal, di mini bar, terlihat dua orang pria sedang duduk bersebelahan. Pria tampan, berpakaian ala koki, berambut hitam pendek dengan gaya yang terbilang cukup kuno untuk era modern seperti sekarang. Belah pinggir dengan rambut yang begitu tipis di bagian belakang, menatap selembar kertas dan foto yang terlampir bersamaan dengan kertas tersebut. Mata tajamnya membaca sederet kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut.

"Jadi—bocah ini yang akan menjadi penghuni baru di dapurku, begitukah, Erwin?" Tanyanya pada pria berambut pirang dengan aura berwibawa yang kental di hadapannya, sedang meminum secangkir kopi _espresso_.

"Tergantung kau akan menerimanya atau tidak, dia belum di test kan," Ucapnya dengan begitu kalem.

"Eren Yeager, 19 tahun, juara satu lomba memasak nasional tingkat junior. Bukankah itu prestasi yang bagus? Lalu apa lagi? Pemenang di lomba membuat recipe original di Pattiserie junior tingkat Internasional, Levi, bukankah kau menjadi juri di kontes tersebut?" Lanjutnya sambil membaca satu per satu rentetan prestasi yang dimiliki Eren.

"Hn, sepertinya bocah ini tidak buruk juga." Ucap Pria bernama Levi. Ia meneguk espressonya, matanya masih menatap potret Eren dengan begitu seksama. _Wajah ini terlihat tidak asing, _pikirnya.

_**-Cklek-**_

"Per-permisi," Suara pintu terbuka dan disusul dengan masuknya seorang pemuda ke dalam restoran, membuat kedua pria tersebut memalingkan muka, menatap sesosok pemuda yang tak asing, bagi Erwin tentunya.

"Halo Eren," Erwin menyapa dengan ramah.

"Se-selamat sore," Eren membalas dengan kikuk. Levi mendengus melihat perawakan Eren, ia menatap Eren dari atas ke bawah, begitu sebaliknya.

"Jadi, kau bocah yang bernama Eren Yegaer, huh?" Selidik pria berambut ebony itu.

"I-iya Sir, saya Eren Yeager." Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan canggung dan terlihat Eren sedikit meremas ujung jaketnya. Dengan tatapan datar Levi berkata, "Ke dapur, sekarang." Sebuah perintah mutlak ditujukan pada remaja berambut brunet. Tanpa memperkenalkan diri, Eren tahu, pria tampan namun sangar yang menanyainya tadi pasti adalah Chef di restoran ini.

_'Ya Tuhan, kenapa Chefnya terlihat begitu menakutkan?' _

Levi menyodorkan sebuah apron kepada Eren. Eren menerimanya dan segera mengikat tali apron itu di pinggulnya sambil mengikuti langkah Levi yang akan membawa mereka menuju dapur.

Mata Eren berbinar, dapur restoran berbintang banyak memang luar biasa. Semua telrihat begitu rapi, bersih dan mewah.

"Naa,Yeager. Tugasmu adalah membuatkanku makanan yang menurutmu paling enak." Titah sang raja dapur, Eren menelan ludah gugup, "Makanan yang paling enak, Sir?"

"Apa pendengaranmu terganggu, huh? Kenapa kau malah menanyaiku balik, Bocah. Cepat kerjakan, jika kau ingin bekerja di sini!" Gertak Levi, tak lupa ia sedikit menggebrak meja. Eren sampai dibuat berjengit olehnya.

"Ye-yes! Chef!"

Eren segera memikirkan makanan yang akan ia buat.

"Sir, boleh aku tanya satu hal? Anda lebih menyukai cokelat atau kopi?" Levi menaikkan sedikit alisnya ketika Eren menanyainya sesuatu. Dengan kalem Levi menjawab, "Kopi,"

Eren memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia memikirkan sesuatu. _Cuaca panas, hari yang melelahkan, kopi._ Ting! Dia mendapatkan ide untuk minumannya. Eren mengambil sebuah toples berisikan kopi _robusta._ Dicampurkannya creamy agar tidak terlalu pahit. Ia menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. Mengambil sebuah cetakan es batu yang terletak di lemari bagian atas, Eren menuangkan air kopi tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Selagi menunggu Es kopi yang ia buat membeku, perhatiannya kini ia alihkan untuk merebus spagetti memanaskan EVOO, bawang Bombay yang sudah diiris, lalu jamur kancing, dan menumisnya sampai harum. spagetti yang sudah cukup matang, ia taruh ke penggorengan dan mengaduknya hingga bumbunya bercampur hingga rata.

Harum wangi masakan tercium sampai ke hidung Levi. Chef berwajah dingin itu menatap lekat-lekat gerak-gerik Eren yang saat ini sedang membuat saus pasta.

_** -Cklek- **_

Erwin membuka pintu dan berdiri di samping Levi. Ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eren dengan masakannya. Di belakangnya, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Erd, dan Gin pun turut ikut melihat test yang dijalani Eren. Berbagai macam komentar diserukan para koki dan _sous chef_ tersebut.

Eren sudah selesai dengan sesi platting untuk pasta, kini ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan es kopi yang telah membeku. Beruntung, restoran ini mempunyai lemari pendingin yang begitu super, jadi Eren tak perlu menunggu seharian hanya untuk sebuah air yang akan mengalami perubahan biologi, dari cair menjadi beku.

Es kopi ia masukkan ke dalam gelas yang berisi air kopi. Dengan begini, rasa kopinya tak akan menghilang walau esnya mencair.

"Selesai." Eren berujar dengan penuh rasa lega. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat gugup, dan ia akui, saat memasak tadi ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan. _Semoga saja ia tidak kecewa dengan hasil masakanku,_ pikirnya takut.

"Sudah selesai, Yeager?" Eren mengangguk, ia membawa sepiring hangat pasta original dan es kopi ke hadapan Levi.

Levi menatap kedua hidangan tersebut dengan pandangan datar dan intens, Eren meremas ujung apronnya, takut. Levi meminum es kopi yang dibuat Eren. Seketika, Levi menyemburkan ice coffee yang dibuat Eren.

"Apa yang kau buat sebenarnya bocah? Ini kau sebut dengan kopi? minuman yang kau buat ini lebih cocok disebut dengan kecap yang diberikan es batu." Ucapan dan nada suara Levi benar-benar sinis dan tanpa ampun. Eren menggigit jarinya menanggapi komplain dari sang chef.

Beralih dari ice coffe buatan Eren. Dengan sebuah garpu, Levi mencermati pasta yang dibuat Eren, menilai kematangannya, kekentalan sausnya.

Levi mengambil piring berisi pasta dan melemparkannya ke dada Eren. Semua pasang mata yang melihat itu menahan napas mereka., tertegun. Tak terkecuali Eren. Pemude berambut brunet itu kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Matanya membelalak horor kala ceceran saus dan makaroni mengotori kemeja putihnya, tepat di bagian dada.

"Sampah." Levi berujar dengan begitu kasar. Eren mencengkram ujung apronnya.

"Juara Lomba dan pemenang kontes, huh? Kau dan masakanmu itu sama saja bocah, sama-sama sampah. Pasta? Kau sebut makanan yang kau buat itu sebagai pasta?! Di mataku itu hanya mie yang dilumuri minyak dan saus tomat kental. " Lanjutnya, menatap Eren dengan begitu tajam.

"Ta-tapi Sir—"

"Kau ditolak. " Dua kata yang terlontar bebas dari mulut Levi seolah-olah membuat Eren terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam. Mata Eren membola dengan sempurna. Harapannya untuk bekerja di La Rosa harus pupus karena dua kalimat tersebut.

"A-apa?!"

TBC

Pojok dapur La Rosa

Di salah satu meja penuh dengan peralatan dapur dan kompor yang tengah menyala, Eren Yeager tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai readers semua, perkenalkan saya Eren Yeager, di setiap akhir fanfiction ini saya ingin membagi resep, dan tips untuk kalian semua,"

"Untuk permulaan, saya ingin menjelaskan apa itu EVOO, EVOO adalah Extra Virgine Olive Oil, minyak zaitun alami yang berkualitas terbaik atau grade A, yang terbentuk karena proses alamiah, dinyatakan sebagai asam oleat, kadar keasamannya kurang dari 0,8 %, dan nilai peroksidanya kurang dari 20 miliekuivalen." Jelas Eren sambil menunjukkan salah satu botol EVOO.

"Berbeda dengan Olive Oil yang lainnya karena jenis ini dibuat secara murni tanpa zat adiktif lainnya. Selain itu EVOO bagus banget loh buat kesehatan, dia kaya akan vitamin dan bisa mengurangi risiko penyakit arteri koroner, jadi baik untuk jantung." Eren mengacungkan jempol kananya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang sebotol EVOO.

"Nah, tips, dan resepnya sampai di sini dulu ya, nantikan resep-resep masakan ala La Rosa di chapter selanjutnya, See you!"

* * *

><p>Waiii~~<p>

Saya kembali dengan Fanfic Levi yang bekerja menjadi Chef dan Eren jadi koki XD

Well, ide ini muncul ketika teman saya memberi tahu saya, kalau ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip banget sama Levi di Bandung dan si cowok itu berpakaian ala koki atau pattiserie akhirnya lahirnya Fanfic ini XD.

Jika anda berkenan, maukah anda menyumbangkan satu review?

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau ditolak. " Dua kata yang terlontar bebas dari mulut Levi seolah-olah membuat Eren terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam. Mata Eren membola dengan sempurna. Harapannya untuk bekerja di La Rosa harus pupus karena dua kalimat tersebut.

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama sensei

Amour, Pasta, et La Rosa

T+

RivaEren/ LeviEre

Drama/ Romance

AU, typo (s).

* * *

><p>Recipe 2 *Asisten dapur<p>

'_Tidak! Tidak!' _

Baru saja Levi hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menarik apron hitamnya. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Bocah sialan, apa kau tida—"

"Kumohon Sir! A-aku memang melakukan banyak kesalahan, tapi kumohon sekali ini saja, terima aku menjadi bagian dari dapurmu! Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, Sir! Harapanku ada di restoran ini, sekali ini saja, aku mohon!"

Eren membungkukkan badan sedalam mungkin. Semua yang berada di dapur tertegun melihat kegigihan Eren.

"Bocah kau—"

"Aku mungkin memang payah karena tak bisa memasak sesuai dengan kriteria anda, Sir! Tapi aku bisa belajar, ah tidak, aku akan belajar banyak! Karena itu kumohon, pertimbangkan kembali anak lelaki yang bernama Eren Yeager ini, Sir!"

Dan sekali lagi, ucapan Levi dipotong begitu saja oleh ucapan menggebu-gebu dari Eren.

"Bocah, bisakah kau diam sedikit?" Desis Levi.

Eren langsung mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Tegakkan badanmu."

"Sir, kumohon."

Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan memohon. Levi menghela napas singkat.

"Yeager, apa menurutmu yang paling penting dalam masakan?"

Mata hijau bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat sang obsidian menanyainya,

"Uhm, Perasaan, mungkin? Ibuku pernah memberi tahuku, bahwa yang paling terpenting dalam masakan adalah cinta. Jika kita memasak dengan penuh rasa cinta, maka masakan akan terlihat indah dan lezat. Dan orang lain pun akan merasa bahagia dengan masakan yang kita buat. " Ucap Eren dan diakhiri dengan senyuman penuh kepolosan.

Petra, Hanji dan Erwin sampai menahan napas melihat sisi kepolosan Eren yang tampak begitu imut dan manis?

"Tch,"

Levi membalik badan, menepuk bahu Erwin sekali dan keluar dari dapur.

Erwin berdeham sedikit, "Naa Eren, sampai bertemu besok. Jam kerjamu dari pukul 10.00 AM sampai pukul 20.00 PM, Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ada kegiatan lain? Kuliah maksudku."

"Eh? A-aku diterima, Sir?" Bukannya menjawab, Eren malah balik bertanya.

"Iya kau diterima. Jadi apa kau ada kegiatan lain selain nanti bekerja di sini?" Erwin kembali bertanya.

Eren mengangguk," A-aku ada Les seni rupa dan design, tapi itu bisa kuatur nanti."

"Baguslah, dan selamat bergabung di restoran kami, Eren Yeager." Erwin menjabat tangan Eren.

Sang pemuda membalas dengan senyuman penuh keceriaan, "Terima kasih, Sir Erwin."

Sementara itu di ruangannya, Levi berdiri di hadapan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Sina. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Tch," Ia mendecih.

Sesaat tadi, ia teringat dengan tatapan memohon milik Eren. Mata hijau yang besar, membuat dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang tak mengenakan hati.

Kita kembali beralih ke dapur. Semua staff bergantian menyalami Eren satu per satu. Diantara semuanya, Hanji dan Petra lah yang paling antusias menyambut kedatangan Eren.

"Selamat datang di La Rosa, Eren~~." Hanji dan Petra berucap penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih, Miss Petra, Miss Hanji." Eren tersenyum kepada Petra dan Hanji dengan begitu manis. Keduanya tak tahan dengan sosok Eren yang bagi mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Cih, apa-apaan dia? Baru saja diterima langsung sok tebar pesona seperti itu." Auruo mendecih tak suka, antara kesal dan iri.

Erd dan Gunther yang kebetulan berdiri dekat dengan Auruo hanya tertawa menanggapi keluhan sang rekan kerja.

"Ahaha bilang saja kau cemburu karena Petra kelihatannya menaruh perhatian pada si anak baru."Erd meledek.

Auruo mendelik.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak baik bertengkar di depan junior. " Gunther menengahi, "Oi! Eren!" Panggilnya.

"I-iya?" Eren berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Gunther menyodorkan tangannya, berniat bersalaman. "Aku Gunther Schultz, Koki yang bertugas memasak berbagai jenis soup."

"Aku Erd Gin. Dan Pria yang terlihat tua itu Auruo, tapi percayalah dia baru berusia dua puluh tahun," Erd ikut menyalami tangan Eren. Eren tertawa saat Erd menjelaskan tentang Auruo.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak tua, tahu! Hei bocah, berhenti tertawa!" Seru Auruo, tak terima dengan perkataan Erd dan Eren semakin terkekeh melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Halo Eren, kenalkan aku Berthold, yang berambut pirang itu Christa, cewek yang disampingnya itu Ymir, yang sedang memakan kentang rebus itu Sasha dan yang mirip kuda, namanya Jean." Pemuda jangkung berpakaian ala pelayan restoran memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya. Eren menyalami mereka satu persatu.

"Hei Bert! Siapa kau bilang muka kuda? Wajah tampan bak boyband ini kau sebut muka kuda? Kau tidak salah?" Jean menimpali ucapan Berthold tentang dirinya.

Berthold dan yang lainnya –minus Jean- tertawa .

_'Sepertinya hari-hariku di La Rosa akan terasa ramai,'_ Pikir Eren sejenak.

Matanya kembali menelusuri berbagai sudut di dapur La Rosa._ 'Kehidupanku di La Rosa baru saja akan dimulai. Kuharap, apa yang aku cari akan kutemukan di sini_,'

* * *

><p>Eren pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia tak sabar ingin membagi cerita bahagia ini pada sahabatnya. Yeah, minus mengatakan bahwa dirinya habis di perlakukan dengan tak baik oleh sang chef, kemeja yang kotor pun sudah di cuci, untung saja Erd mau meminjamkan kemeja miliknya.<p>

"Aku pulang."

Eren melepas sepatu luarnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Armin menghampiri dengan terburu-buru. "Eren? Larut sekali, bagaimana di La Rosa?"

"Eheheh, aku diterima kerja di sana, Min. Yeah walaupun ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan sih," Ujar Eren.

Armin menghela napas lega, ia sempat takut sejenak jikalau Eren tak diterima di restoran itu dan pulang dengan keadaan begitu menyedihkan. Untung saja, pemikiran itu tak menjadi kenyataan, justru malah yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Syukurlah jika kau diterima Eren, aku turut senang." Hanya mengatakan hal itu saja yang bisa Armin lakukan, "Dengan begitu, satu langkahmu untuk mencari Paman Grisha sudah tercapai, ya." Lanjutnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Langkahku untuk bertemu dengannya pasti akan semakin mudah sekarang. Semoga saja dengan menjadi koki atau bahkan chef, aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah." Ucap Eren.

Armin menepuk bahu Eren, mencoba menyalurkan semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti bisa, berjuanglah!"

Menyengir ala bocah, Eren berseru, "Tatakae!"

* * *

><p>Hari pertama Eren bekerja sudah dimulai. Pukul Sembilan pagi, Eren sudah berangkat menuju La Rosa, menggunakan transportasi publik memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai.<p>

_**-Cklek-**_

" Selamat pagi!" Sapa Eren riang.

Di dalam restoran tampak beberapa pelayan tengah bersih-bersih. Para koki tampaknya juga baru saja sampai. Mereka tengah asyik mengobrol sambil duduk di depan mini bar.

"Pagi Eren, bagaimana harimu? Siap bekerja hari ini?" Hanji Zoe, sang executive sous chef merangkul pundak Eren.

"Siap, _ sous shef_!" Seru Eren lantang.

Beberapa dari mereka terkekeh karena sikap Eren yang begitu polos, enerjik dan menggebu-gebu.

Tersentak sedikit, Petra buru-buru turun dari kursi mini bar yang terbilang sedikit tinggi dari kursi biasanya, "Sudah jam 10! Ayo kita berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap!" Serunya mengingatkan.

Semua orang berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Semua koki mempunyai loker tersendiri, begitu juga Eren. Ia mendapat Loker yang paling ujung. Ia Menatap pakaian dan scarf yang tergantung rapih di dalam lokernya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Mulai hari ini aku bekerja di dapur, tempat yang paling kutakuti." Eren meremas pelan scarf bewarna hitam itu.

"Eren! Ayo!"

"Akh…i-iya!"

Mendapat panggilan dari sang sous chef, Eren buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

><p>Semua koki sudah berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing, dan setiap individu pun memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Petra bagian pasta dan dessert, Erd di bagian seafood, Auruo di bagian soup, dan Gunther di bagian appetizer dan main course. Sedangkan Hanji, executive sous chef, singkat kata, ia adalah kaki tangan Chef. Orang yang setingkat lebih bawah sedikit dibanding Chef.<p>

Levi menekan bel, tanda waktu mereka untuk memasak akan segera dimulai. Di tangannya terselip selembar kertas berisikan pesanan-pesanan pelanggan yang kelaparan.

"Aku akan membacakan pesanan pelanggan kita pagi ini, dan kau, Eren Yeager, posisimu untuk saat ini adalah asisten dapur." Ucap Levi.

"A-asisten dapur? Ano, itu maksudnya apa? " Eren memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Diam-diam semua orang di dapur –minus Levi- menepuk kening secara bersamaan, mendengar pertanyaan penuh kepolosan dari junior mereka.

"Asisten dapur itu ya asisten, dia harus mengetahui seluk beluk bahan di dapur ini, singkat kata asisten dapur itu pembantu para koki." Petra menjelaskan,

Eren mengangguk paham, "Oh, aku mengerti, yah sedikit sih."

Levi menggebrak meja, "Pesanan hari ini, Fettucini, Foie Grass, Pasta Vongole, Scalop, Mille Feuille. Kita punya pelanggan dengan perut kosong, Memasaklah dengan benar!"

"YES CHEF!"

Petra kebagian memasak fettucini dan vongola, Erd memasak Foie Grass, Gunther memasak scallop, Auruo membuat mille feuille.

"Err—Levi, aku mendapat pesanan apa nih?" Hanji nyengir tiga jari.

Levi mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah bel.

"Khusus untukmu, _coq au vin. _Memasaklah dengan benar, kacamata. Jangan kau taruh bahan-bahan aneh dalam masakanmu." Tunjuk Levi.

Cengiran Hanji semakin lebar. "Yes Chefku yang mini,"

Levi membalas ucapan Hanji dengan mata melotot.

Para koki terlihat begitu serius dan sibuk. Suara api yang membara dan bunyi dentingan spatula yang terbentur dengan ujung _ pan _menjadi irama tersendiri di dapur ini. Levi berkeliling, mengamati hasil karya yang dihasilkan oleh para anak buahnya.

"Eren, ambilkan vongola di lemari pendingin!" Eren dengan sigap berlari kecil menuju lemari pendingin yang berukuran sangat besar tersebut, mengambil sebungkus kerang vongola yang sudah dibersihkan.

"Eren! Daun basil!" Eren celingukan mencari bahan yang dinamakan daun basil, merasa apa yang dicarinya sudah ia dapatkan, Eren memberikannya kepada Petra.

Sebelum satu bungkus daun basil itu diterima oleh Petra, tangan Levi sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

_'Mati aku!'_ Rutuk Eren, karena ia merasa salah mengambil bahan.

Tepat dugaannya, sang penguasa dapur melembar bahan yang dikira Yeager Junior itu sebagai daun basil, tepat di wajah sang pemuda brunet tersebut. Para koki yang tadinya sedang fokus pada masakannya, sesaat tertegun melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Bocah bodoh, apa kau tidak bisa membedakan daun basil dengan daun mint, huh?" Ketus sang Chef pada sang asisten dapur.

Eren menunduk takut, "Ma-maf Chef, saya tidak tahu, sungguh." Sesal Eren, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup atau merasa takut. Levi menghela napas sejenak.

"Ti-tidak apa Chef, Erd sudah memberikan saya beberapa helai daun basil kok," Petra mencoba meredakan suasana.

Levi berlalu, ia kembali menuju mejanya yang berada tepat di depan dapur. Waktunya menyajikan masakan telah tiba, masakan yang telah jadi di _platting _ lalu taruh di atas meja Chef, dan para pelayan akan mengambilnya untuk dihidangkan di atas meja pelanggan.

Para pelayan yang berdiri tepat di belakang Chef, menunggu masakan yang siap untuk disajikan. Mengambil beberapa piring yang telah terisi oleh pesanan.

Tak semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat dan mudah. Levi memandang datar pada fettucini milik Petra. Diambilnya piring berisi Fettucini itu dan dengan santainya ia membuang isinya di tempat sampah.

"Ulangi lagi."

"Ba-baik, Chef!"

Mau tak mau Petra menurut, ia kembali menyalakan kompor dan merebus pasta berbentuk pipih lebar itu dan segera memanaskan minyak.

"Maafkan aku, _miss_ Petra." Eren menunduk, Petra melongo mendengar permintaan maaf dari Eren. Hah? Memang kesalahan apa yang dibuat oleh Eren sehingga pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya?

"Hah? Minta maaf buat apa?" Tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

"Pasti _miss_ disuruh Chef membuat ulang pasta itu karena aku salah mengambil bahan untuk _ garnish_," Eren merengut. Dan Petra kembali melongo mendengar penjelasan Eren.

"Ahaha ya ampun Eren, itu bukan salahmu! Tenang saja!" petra mencoba menenangkan Eren.

Keduanya kembali fokus bekerja, Eren mengupas kentang dan membersihkannya. Dari meja Chef, Levi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Yeager junior.

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berputar, tak terasa waktu istirahat bagi mereka telah tiba. Sejam berselang dari jam makan siang, tepatnya pukul 14.00 PM. Para Koki terlihat tengah merenggangkan otot-otot mereka di ruang ganti. Ada yang memilih untuk tidur santai, ada yang makan siang, dan ada pula yang mengobrol santai.<p>

Tapi kegiatan itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Eren. Pemuda manis berambut coklat gelap itu masih disibukkan dengan satu karung kentang yang minta untuk dibersihkan. Walau tidak istirahat, pemuda itu tidak mengeluh dan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya –walaupun ia diberi instruksi untuk berisistirahat-

"Oi bocah." Levi berdiri dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap Eren dengan angkuh dan tajam.

"Yes, chef?" Eren mendongak untuk menatap sang pemimpin.

Mata Levi yang semula menatap wajah Eren kini beralih ke kentang yang berada di genggaman Eren.

"Tch, kuajari kau mengupas kentang yang baik dan benar." Levi menggulung ujung kemeja putihnya hingga sesikut.

Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Eren, pisau yang tadinya berada di tangan kanan Eren kini sudah beralih ke tangan Levi.

"Mengupas kentang jangan terlalu tebal, karena bagian kentang yang paling enak adalah daging yang tepat di bawah kulitnya. Itu bagian yang paling manis jika kau mau tahu, bocah." Levi memperlihatkan demo memasak tepat dihadapan Eren.

Eren memandang takjub pada hasil yang dibuat tangan professional Levi. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kentang yang ia kupas tadi. Membandingkan dua kulit yang berbeda, Eren meringis. Kulit kentang yang ia kupas memang terlalu tebal.

"Kau sudah mengerti, bocah?"

Eren mengangguk, ia mencoba mengupas kentang yang tersisa. Dan hasilnya masih sama—ketebalan.

Levi mendecih, ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di samping Eren. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Eren. Jika kalian melihat mereka dari belakang, Levi terlihat seperti sedang merangkul Eren.

Kembali ke kenyataan, Levi menyuruh Eren agar melemaskan tangannya dan ia menggerakkan tangan Eren melalui tangannya sendiri.

"Seperti ini bocah, mengerti sekarang?"

Eren mengangguk.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, napas Levi terdengar begitu jelas. Jangankan itu, Eren bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Levi.

_'A-Apa yang kupikirkan?! Sadarlah kau Eren…Ini baru chapter awal-awal! Adegan doki-dokinya nanti!' _Eren membatin, histeris.

Saking sibuknya menjerit-jerit di _inner world_, Eren tak sadar bahwa Levi sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur. Terkesiap sebentar, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Loh? Chef kemana? Cepat banget perginya."

Hanji melongok dari ruang ganti. "Loh Eren, kau tidak istirahat?"

Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti keburu jam istirahatnya habis loh. Sudah kau tinggalkan dulu kentang-kentang itu, lalu makan. Kita sampai malam loh, Eren." Hanji menyingkirkan satu keranjang kentang dari hadapan Eren.

"E-eh, baiklah."

.

.

Menjelang malam, restoran semakin ramai. Para koki sangat disibukkan dengan pesanan yang begitu banyak. Eren terlihat begitu pontang-panting, maklum, ia baru sehari kerja di dapur La Rosa. Sehingga, dia masih belum terbiasa dan hapal tata letak barang di dapur mewah ini.

"Eren jangan lambat! Cepat kau cuci pan itu!"

"Yes Chef!"

Cucian begitu menumpuk. Tugas Eren saat ini adalah mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor dengan kecepatan maksimum dan hasil yang maksimal.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Tepat pukul Sembilan malam, La Rosa ditutup. Para pelayan pulang terlebih dahulu, Erd, Gunther, Petra dan Auruo tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Loh, Eren mana?" Erd menaikkan kedua alisnya kala tidak melihat pemuda ceria nan polos tersebut.

"Oh, tadi Eren sempat bilang, dia mau menyelesaikan tugasnya sebentar." Gunther memberi tahu.

"Ck, sudahlah, untuk apa kita membicarakannya. Petra, kita pulang bersama, ok?" Auruo merangkul Petra.

Sang gadis yang dirangkul berjengit pelan lalu melepas rangkulan Auruo padanya, "Nggak! Pulang sendiri, lagipula kenapa aku harus pulang denganmu?"

Auruo menyerngitkan alisnya, "Huh? Kau kan tunanganku, tentu saja kita harus sering meluangkan waktu berdua."

Petra memutar matanya bosan ,"Auruo, berhentilah mengikuti gaya bicara Chef Levi." Erd dan Gunther terkekeh pelan. Auruo memasang tampang bete.

"Hoi kalian, belum pulang?" Hanji datang bersama Erwin. Sama seperti para Koki, mereka berdua berniat untuk pulang.

"Loh Chef Levi dimana?" Petra mengangkat alisnya.

Erwin hanya menunjuk pintu dapur. Keempatnya mengangguk mengerti.

Eren menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan canggung. Levi telah mengganti pakaian dinasnya dengan kemeja putih berbalut blazer bewarna hitam. Pria dingin itu mengambil sebuah kain lap dan mulai membersihkan semua peralatan dapur satu per satu. Dan Eren mulai mengerti, Levi adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan.

Selesai dengan membersihkan segala macam peralatan, Levi beralih dengan sebuah sapu dan ia mulai menyapu lantai dapur itu. Eren yang tadi sedang asyik membersihkan kentang, sedikit takjub dengan kemampuan Levi saat bersih-bersih. Sungguh, Pria itu sangat cepat dan handal dalam membersihkan segala hal.

"C-chef." Panggil Eren.

Levi menoleh singkat. "Apa?"

"Anda selalu bersih-bersih seperti ini setiap harinya?" Tanya Eren.

"Menurutmu? apa kau betah bekerja di tempat yang begitu kotor, Yeager?" Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Eren.

"Tidak, Chef." Jawab Eren mengerti. Pandangan Levi masih tertuju pada Eren dan kentang-kentangnya.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan itu, huh?" Levi menyenderkan sapunya di dinding, ia berjalan menghampiri Eren yang sedang duduk.

"Belum Chef, maaf, hari ini akan kuselesaikan semua," Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk, takut sang chef memarahinya. Bayangan kata-kata kasar dan perilaku kasar Levi sempat menghampiri benaknya, tetapi apa yang terjadi jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Simpan untuk besok saja, ganti bajumu," Levi menepuk pucuk kepala Eren pelan.

Saat Eren mendongak, Levi telah berbalik badan dan kembali melakukan rutinitas bersih-bersihnya.

Mengikuti apa kata Levi, Eren bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Ia mengganti pakaian kokinya dengan celana jeans bewarna hitam, lalu kaus bewarna coklat kayu yang dibalut dengan jaket bewarna hijau polos.

Keluar dari ruang ganti, Eren menatap dapur dengan pandangan takjub. Dapur terlihat sangat bersih, bahkan lantai, piring, dan beberapa peralatan masak lainnya terlihat begitu berkilau. Eren sempat bingung, yang ia injak itu, lantai atau cermin?

"Luar biasa, hebat sekali." Ujarnya terperangah.

"Chef!" Eren berlari kecil menghampiri Levi yang berdiri di dekat meja chef. Pandangannya berbinar, "Chef anda hebat sekali! Dapur—dapur terlihat sangat bersih sekali! Hebat!"

Levi mengindahkan pandangan kagum dan ucapan Eren. Ia berbalik badan, "Ayo pulang."

Eren mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Levi dari belakang. Usai mengunci pintu restoran, keduanya berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Tak ada perbincangan, yang ada hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka.

"Bocah." Setelah sekian lama berdiam di dalam keheningan, Levi memanggilnya, "Di mana rumahmu?"

"Rumah saya? Tidak terlalu jauh dari La Rosa, tiga halte dari sini lalu berjalan masuk ke area komplek perumahan." Eren menjawab sekenanya. Sebagai respon atas jawaban Eren, Levi hanya berdehem pelan.

Lama berada dalam keheningan, bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Levi lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam lalu disusul oleh Eren. Levi memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang, berbeda dengan Eren, ia memilih duduk di deretan ketiga baris kanan. Tepat di samping jendela.

Pemandangan kota di malam hari menjadi pilihan Eren sambil menunggu bus berhenti di halte tujuannya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh Levi.

Bus berhenti, Eren dan Levi beranjak dari tempat duduk secara bersamaan. Eren dengan wajah lugunya bertanya kepada sang atasan.

"L-loh Chef? Kok turun di sini?"

Levi tidak menjawab, ia memilih berjalan lebih dulu ke area komplek, meninggalkan Eren yang masih termangu dengan bodohnya di halte.

"Oi, bocah. Kau tidak mau pulang, huh?" Eren merespon ucapan Levi dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian, ia berlari kecil, mencoba menyamai jarak dengan Levi.

"A-ano chef—"

"Blok D no.6."

"Eh?"

"Rumahku, blok D no.6."

"O-oh…uhm, rumahku di blok E no. 9." Eren menggaruk pipinya, canggung.

"Aku tidak bertanya di mana rumahmu, bocah." Komentar Levi.

Mendengarnya, Eren tertawa canggung sendiri. Terkadang chefnya ini suka membuat Eren merasa canggung, segan, takut dan –

—tengsin.

Levi berhenti, tepat di persimpangan antara perumahan blok D dan E. Eren menggaruk pipinya, rasa canggung kembali menyelimutinya.

"Err—ano Chef, se-selamat malam."

Ucap Eren, ia buru-buru membalik badannya, ingin sekali rasanya ia cepat sampai rumah.

"Hn, _Bonne Nuit_, Eren."

Eren tertegun sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Levi. Tapi, pria itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

_Apakah tadi—aku tidak salah dengar?_

Dan ia bisa merasakan suhu wajahnya di atas normal.

TBC

"Selamat datang di pojok dapur La Rosa."

Terlihat di sudut dapur, depan ruangan pendingin, sosok Eren Yeager yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kecil, di hadapannya tersuguhkan satu keranjang berisi udang dan sebuah ember besar berisi air yang terletak di samping kiri.

Ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan cerita di episode ini? Apakah kalian menikmatinya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian suka seafood? Makanan laut apa saja yang kalian sukai? Dan berhubungan dengan sea food, hari ini aku akan memberi tahu kepada kalian, bagaimana cara mengupas udang dengan benar. "

Pemuda itu mengambil satu udang.

"Langkah pertama dalam mengupas udang adalah gunakan sarung tangan. Selain menghindari bau udang menempel di tangan, udang pun terbebas dari kontaminasi bakteri pada jari tangan.

Berikutnya, mulailah mengupas udang dengan mencabut kepalanya. Pegang bagian badan dengan tangan sebelah kiri sebagai penahan udang. Sementara, pegang bagian kepala dengan tangan kanan lalu patahkan kepalanya dengan posisi menarik ke bawah, bukan ke arah tegak lurus," lanjutnya.

"Setelah melepas kepalanya, barulah bergerak menuju bagian kulit udang. Untuk bagian kulitnya, posisi punggung udang adalah menghadap ke bagian badan kalian. Tariklah kulit udang yang diambil dari bagian kaki ke arah atas, lakukan secara perlahan supaya tak merobek bagian bawah udang. Sisakan bagian ekornya," paparnya.

"Terakhir, gunakan tusuk gigi untuk membuang bagian punggung udang. Bisa jadi cara ini tergolong baru untuk kalian karena selama ini memakai pisau dengan cara membelahnya. Tusuk gigi punya bagian yang tajam, kemudian cungkil dengan mengikuti garisnya secara perlahan. Untuk mengeluarkan kotorannya, gunakan bagian yang tajam dari tusuk gigi. " Ujarnya, menyudahi acara demo mengupas udang.

Eren baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berucap kembali, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Oi, bocah. Kau dimana?"

Eren mencuci tangannya dan beranjak berdiri.

"_Well_, sepertinya chef mencariku. Baiklah, saran hari ini sampai di sini, terus ikuti kisahku dan Chef Levi di dapur La Rosa ini ya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"

* * *

><p>Waii~~ akhirnya selese juga chap 2 *tebar confetti*<p>

Akibat dari banyaknya projek dan keyboard yang sempet rusak , Hontou ni gomennasai minna-san, kelamaan apdet

Kemarin ada yang bilang ya mirip drakor pasta dan si bang Rivai itu mirip chef Juna?

Salah satu referensi ff ini emang dari drama itu XD, dan saya sendiri juga baru sadar kemarin sehabis baca review kalau si Levi itu mirip chef Juna XD XD

**Balasan review : **

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 :** AHahaha makasih reviewnya~~ XD iya temen saya yg ketemu bang Rivai, katanya mirip bgt ahahah XD.

**Daiki Hannah :** Wah kamu orang Bandung? Hayoo cari bang Rivai XD sayangnya temen saya lupa sih ketemu ntuh Levi real dimana T.T, makasih ya reviewnya~~

**Yongchan :** Ahaha nyebelin awal2nya, tar kesono-sononya modusin Eren terus XD, makasih udah review

**Lala :** Iya ini udah lanjut :D makasih udah baca dan review

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**: Ahaha om2 tsundere XD galak tapi full of modus XD, makasih udah review :D

**Anaknya Riren :** Jiahahaa iya kawan XD udah dibuat ahahaha XD XD thanks buat reviewnya :D

**huangangelin****:** Makasih~~ iya ahaha mereka berdua sifatnya agak mirip2 sih XD

**Malhephiscent :** Juju saja, saya sendiri juga baru ngeh dan sadar kalau mereka berdua mirip setelah baca review yg masuk ahah XD XD mungkin mereka memang mrip krna sifatnya sama2 keras XD. Makasih udah review

**Kurouji : **Makasih udah mau review dan baca, ini udah apdet :D

**Fujimoto Yumi :** ahaha makasih udah mau baca ama review XD

**Makisukii :** Ini udah apdet kok, makasih udah mau RnR XD

**Talithabalqis ** : makasihh~~ ini udap apdet XD

**Kim. Ariellink :** uwaaa~~ makasihh~~ ini udah apdet kok, thanks udah RnR XD

**Levee :** Ahaha iya ini udah lanjut kok XD makasih udah mau RnR :D


End file.
